infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adalberto d'al Garret
Adalberto d'al Garret is an officer of the Royal Dragoons. Personality Garret comes across as charming, slimy, and manipulative. Although he is excellent at inspiring and rallying men, he is not afraid to resort to some rather dubious and corrupt means to keep them motivated. He is also somewhat lazy and undisciplined, preferring to leave the management of his troop almost entirely in the hands of his NCOs, and disappearing whenever his presence isn't absolutely required. Because of this, many suspect him to be a womanizer or an opium addict, though he has never been caught doing either of these things. Biography Early Life Adalberto d'al Garret was born in 590 OIE. His grandfather was a valet to King Edmund IV early in his reign, and his aunt was a lady-in-waiting for Edmund IV's wife, Gwyneth d'al Havenport. Garret grew up in Aetoria, and his family townhouse was located next to the townhouse of the Earl of Welles, allowing Adalberto to befriend the Earl's daughter, Eleanora d'al Welles. Scandal At some point, House Garret involved itself in an insider trading scheme. Although they made a vast fortune of over a hundred thousand crowns, the resulting scandal led to them being expelled from all branches of government. Military Career Joining the Dragoons It is unknown when exactly Garret joined the Royal Dragoons, but it had to have been at least a year before 608. Arrival in Antar If the Dragoon Officer is a disgrace, then Garret is assigned to 2nd squadron in 608 OIE to serve as a Lieutenant. The Disgraced Dragoon immediately catches on to Garret's suspicious antics, but there is nothing he can do, partly due to his own poor reputation and also due to the fact that Garret is never caught doing anything outright illegal. In attempt to resolve the poor quality of the squadron's men, Garret will suggest 'acquiring' certain commodities in an attempt to raise morale and motivate the men to perform better. If the Disgraced Dragoon allows this, large amounts of expensive liquor and tobacco then proceed to go missing from the Officer's Club. Although Garret is likely the one responsible for the theft, the Dragoon Officer is ultimately who the rest of the army point their fingers at. If the Dragoon Officer is not a disgrace, then Garret remains in Tierra with one of the Dragoon squadrons that's recruiting until 610. Convoy Escort When tasked to escort a shipment of artillery down a partisan-infested road in 609 OIE, Garret will suggest telling the men there is nothing to worry about, despite the objections of Blaylock and Sandoral. If sent to engage the partisans in the woods, he is the only Lieutenant who will perform poorly regardless of the state of the Dragoon Officer's unit. Siege of Kharangia During the Siege of Kharangia, Garret takes to training his troop by not training them at all. He has them parade back and forth through the camp, past the tents of particularly attractive officer's wives. First Battle of Kharangia If Garret is in the Disgraced Dragoon's squadron, he can potentially be the one to command it in the Dragoon Officer's absence. The Journey North The Disgraced Dragoon's Squadron is later sent north, to escort the Takaran Ambassador to the King's Division. Upon meeting brevet Lieutenant Cedric Lewes of the Experimental Corps, Garret is disgusted to find out he is baneless. Later, if asked for his opinion, Garret will suggest taking the longer but safer eastern route to reach Solokovil. If the eastern route is chosen, he will then ask that the men be allowed to stop and loot the corpses on the field of Blogia. A Small Favour At some point Garret will request that the Dragoon Officer secure him a bottle of vinegar, off the record. A Dragoon Officer with sufficient intellect will realize that vinegar can be used to wash out bloodstains. Garret refuses to say what it is for, but he does give his word as a gentleman that it is nothing dishonourable, and appears to be genuine. Battle of Mhillanovil Garret will fight at Mhillanovil in 610 OIE if he is in a Disgraced Dragoon's squadron, but does nothing to distinguish himself. Mentorship If the Disgraced Dragoon chose to offer Garret a continuous supply of vinegar, then he can take the time to mentor his rakish Lieutenant. In order to force Garret to take his duties more seriously, the Disgraced Dragoon forbids Garret's Sergeants from taking an active role in managing the troop, forcing the Lieutenant to do everything himself. Although he struggles at first, he eventually adapts. Battle of Januszkovil Garret will accompany a Disgraced Dragoon's squadron to the Battle of Januszkovil in 611 OIE. Despite neither Lefebvre nor the Dragoon Officer informing him directly of the mission's true objective, he somehow knew about it anyway, as he can potentially approach the Disgraced Dragoon about it after the battle. If the Disgraced Dragoon shot Lady Aleksandra, then Garret will simply make a comment about "knowing exactly what kind of man you are." If the Disgraced Dragoon captured Aleksandra, then Garret will seize the opportunity to blackmail him. Second Battle of Kharangia If the Dragoon Officer is not a disgrace, then Garret will instead participate in the Second Battle of Kharangia, as Captain of 4th Squadron. Cazarosta took an immediate disliking to him, suspecting him to be an opium-smoker and a womanizer, and therefore unreliable. The squadron Garret led was inexperienced and poorly disciplined, but Garret's charisma and natural leadership abilities were able to keep their spirits high throughout the battle. End of the War When the war ended in 613 OIE, Garret chose to remain with the army during peacetime, and was given command of 2nd squadron. Quotes